beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
2017.05.02 - Hardware Store Prophets
|location= Forks, Forks Hardware Store |players= ScottMcCall.jpg|Scott McCall|link=Scott_McCall StilesStilinski.jpg|Stiles Stilinski|link=Stiles_Stilinski AliceCullen.jpg|Alice Cullen|link=Alice_Cullen JacobBlack.jpg|Jacob Black|link=Jacob_Black |music= }} "What makes you think you can fix plumbing, anyway?" Stiles asks Scott as the two make their way down an aisle filled with bins of PVC attachments and long lengths of pipe in various sizes. Hands tucked into his pockets, Stiles walks lazily along beside his friend, not doing a great job of masking his acute disinterest. Hands tucked into his front pockets and flannel looking suitably rumpled, he's the very picture of a bored teenager--right up until he spots a particular pipe, darting over to drop to a crouch beside it, and declares, "Hey, I bet this would make a perfect potato gun!" Scott McCall shrugs some to Stiles and replies defiantly. "It doesn't look that hard. I mean ancient Romans figured it out, and they didn't have google on their cell phones." He looks into the cart with it's modest assortment of tools. Not for the first time in the last several minutes Scott McCall looks thoughtfully between the claw hammer with the curved claw, and the claw hammer with the straight claw. There was surely a difference in functionality. But really it was likely cresting into a level of carpentry outside of his wheelhouse anyway. Something about them though was almost hypnotic. Claw...What was it exactly about that word that was so damn fascinating to him? So much so that he took both hammers. Not that he was buying them both, after all money was tight. "Besides it's not like we can just hire someone. Do you have any idea what a professional plumber charges?" he sighs and realizes he set himself up for a Stiles moment again. Like Superman walking face first into a 'Becuzz Ah'm Batman' line. And look. There Stiles went planning his utility belt already. Speaking of Batman, Alice Cullen seems to have the sudden, slightly terrifying entrance down as she steps out smoothly, with almost inhuman grace and a particularly unhappy look on her face. She's been waiting in this hardware store for...who knows how long. She looks a little tired, which for her would be positive haggard. Good thing she has those...good looks caused by favorable inheritance? Something, anyway. "Hey." Her voice is even a little rough, where it would normally be sweet and light even at her worst. "I kinda thought I'd find you here." She was convinced enough to hang out at the hardware store for three hours, so that's something. Stiles rises hastily from where he was contemplating potato-missiley goodness, thinking the sudden movement must herald the arrival of a disapproving employee, but when he recognizes Alice his efforts to scramble into normal shopper posture prove needless. Fortunately, this saves Scott from hearing Stiles' collected notes on available plumbers in Forks and their hourly rates. Which he only knows for purely legitimate and non-hijinksy reasons, of course. "Ohhh, hey," he says to Alice, brow furrowing some, and then he twists around to give Scott what amounts to a facial shrug. "Hey, look. It's Alice." Then, turning back once more, he asks, "Why, were you looking for us? And are you okay? You look kinda... wiped." Scott McCall smooths his somewhat disheveled shirt, without great success. Thanks in no small part to the jacket he was wearing, currently open in the store. And in sizable part, thanks to said shirt having spent the night on his bedroom floor. "Alice! Oh, hey. You were looking for, us?" In a hardware store no less? It would seem much more odd to Scott, if the person doing so didn't look, like, well that. But he notices Alice looks a bit haggard. "Hey are you alright?" He flashes a grin at Stiles as they do that thinking the same thoughts ha I read your mind. Nuh UH I read YOUR mind. No I ready your mind. I knew you'd say that because I read your mind thing. Like they did when they were younger. At least, a few years younger. Honest. Maybe because I HAVEN'T SLEPT IN DAYS. That's what Alice wants to say, but she forces a smile instead. It's...almost convincing. "Right, uh, this is gonna sound weird." She might as well just prepare them and prepare herself for that. She's half-convinced they're just going to laugh at her, but considering it's Scott and Stiles, maybe they won't. "I had to take Rosalie to cheerleader practice because Emmett was...I don't know. I don't know what Emmett was doing." She knows better than to ask. "I thought maybe I could catch a nap in the car, right? But I just had this...weird...dream about coming here and seeing you two. Exactly like this." She pauses only for a second and then lifts a hand, waving at Stiles. "You're going to say you're Batman." Stiles blinks at Alice a few times, then gives a slow nod. "So, you're saying you had a, what?" His eyes narrow slightly in thought. "A prophetic dream?" Then, folding his arms across his chest, he tries to act casual despite feeling rather self-conscious about the Batman thing. "Well," he says stiffly, "I'm not gonna say that now." He puts on a how dumb would that be kind of mock grin, shrugging, and looks to Scott, I mean, 'I'm Batman'? Who says that?" Then, blinking, he pauses and realizes that he just, technically, said it. Turning to Alice again, eyes narrowed-er, he points at her and says, "Okay, putting aside the fact that you totally tricked me into saying that, like... what's up?" And it's just then that Jacob Black rounds the corner, pauses, and smiles in surprise. "Hey, there you guys are. I've been looking for you." He doesn't mention that he's not entirely sure how he found them, except that it involved a lot of roaming the streets of Forks all morning and just following a vague feeling. Hell, it was almost like he was literally sniffing them out, but... yeah. Not going to even come close to saying that one out loud. "Look, guys, we've... kinda gotta talk. I've been having these dreams..." Scott McCall looks at his basket, with the plumbing supplies and the claw hammers (claw...That word really had it's claws in him) He mentally does the math and realizes hor much it would cost, wincing. "You didn't see powerball numbers in your dream too did you?" He could use some, but he is joking. Mostly. "So, you were dreaming of, us?" he seems somehow pleased by that. But then hastens to add. "That is kind of weird though. Lot of freaky dreams around here lately, and you are still not sleeping." He shakes his head slightly in bewilderment. Only to have his brow knit together as then Jacob Black appears in the hardware store, also looking for them, and also still having dreams. Some part of Scott casually considered he preferred Alice dreaming of him. Not that it wasn't flattering if Jake was too. Or something. But Jake was likely still dreaming of that creepy museum wrecking guy. Alice looks particularly satisfied when Stiles actually does say it. It makes her look at least a little more energetic, a little brighter and more like her usual self. She's strangely comforted by the fact that her dream -- if it was a dream -- played out in reality and that she isn't as crazy as she feared she might be for having such a specific, detailed vision of the situation. "Jacob," she answers Stiles...about two seconds before he arrives. And when he does, Alice folds her arms and listens quietly. Once he trails off about dreams, she looks first to Stiles, then to Scott, before settling her gaze onto Jacob. "Crazy," she chimes in at last. Stiles stares at Alice in confusion for those two seconds, and then Jacob's there, and Stiles is taking turns staring at the two of them, his head bobbing back and forth so fast he must be a little dizzy. "Okay, wait. You two are both having prophetic dreams?" He looks back to Scott, spreading his arms to his sides, and says, "What the actual hell, dude? Is there something in the--?" Stopping, he looks back to Jacob, and says, "Unless it's the--wait, no. You don' Stiles stares at Alice in confusion for those two seconds, and then Jacob's there, and Stiles is taking turns staring at the two of them, his head bobbing back and forth so fast he must be a little dizzy. "Okay, wait. You two are both having prophetic dreams?" He looks back to Scott, spreading his arms to his sides, and says, "What the actual hell, dude? Is there something in the--?" Stopping, he looks back to Jacob, and says, "Unless it's the--wait, no. You don't drink Lifeblood, do you? So that can't be it." He sighs, arms dropping to his sides. "Well, great. Now dreams are coming true in, may I just note, the most boring way possible." Jake glances at Stiles in a way that might translate roughly to What even are you?, but his smile doesn't falter. "My dreams aren't of the future, really," he explains. "Just, like... things aren't the way they should be. Jason--that guy from the mill--he's not supposed to be like that. He's supposed to be... happier. Nicer, maybe. I tried to talk to him, but he didn't want to listen. So, well, I've been dreaming of you guys, too." He looks first to Scott. "Like, you're supposed to be this big athlete at school, and the inhaler thing is all wrong." To Alice. "And you're supposed to be happy and smiling, like you're the light of everyone's life, not sleep-deprived and all." To Stiles, upon whom he lingers with a puzzled expression. "And you... I dunno. You're supposed to be..." He trails off, at a loss for words, and just settles on, "...a different kind of different, I guess." Then, sighing, he shrugs. "I know this all sounds totally stupid, but I wouldn't have this strong a feeling about it if it was just random dreams!" Scott McCall just looks confused, and really that doesn't take any kind of gift of prognostication, divination, augury or psychic hotline worker to call would happen about now. "Hole on, so you-" he points at Alice. "Had a dream to come meet us here because you-" He points at Jacob. "Had a different dream that you wanted to tell us about?" It is surprisingly succinct. Scott isn't really slow or dim. He just tends to associate with people much more bright. "What exactly does this have to do with Stiles and me?" Then Jacob explains and Scott's confusion is over 9000. "So, like you have dreams where things are nicer and better and you think that is the way it all should be? Dude. Yeah, you and everyone else. I have dreams like that every night. I'm usually stupidly rich in them too, and really fast. Like running through the woods and the trees are just like blurs I am moving so quick." And well, Allison is usually there too. But Scott just lets that thought go. "I just don't get why you think it is so weird." He shrugs "Seems normal to me." He hitches his thumb at Alice. "Unlike Alice who seems to actually be seeing stuff before it happens, which IS pretty strange." "I'd really like that to be the case here," Alice replies, leaning against the shelf. "I haven't slept a full night's sleep in days! It's crazy. And the one time I get to sleep, I have this crazy dream and can't sleep. I've been hanging out here for..." she trails off, then frowns and shakes her head, "way too long now, thinking I'd just leave before the time I dreamt about. But then...here we are. Here you are." Stiles smirks a little at Scott's description of dreams, shrugging some in agreement, and says, "You guys gotta admit, Scott's got a point. Everyone dreams about stuff being better than it is. That's, like, basically the definition of a dream." Despite this, he continues to look thoughtful, and regards Alice with a mild frown. "Which still doesn't explain the whole 'prophecy girl' thing, though. That's... definitely not ordinary." Shaking his head, Jacob says, "No, Scott. I'm not talking about that kind of dream. I mean something... different. Not like anything I've ever dreamed about before. And... if Alice is dreaming about the future, then..." He gets a look of deep concentration, nearly to rival Scott or Stiles. "That's right, though. Alice is supposed to see stuff like that. But she's not supposed to be... I mean, it's not supposed to exhaust her. That's not right. And Scott, you're supposed to be fast. Really fast. Like, captain of the track team fast. And Stiles..." He shakes his head. "You... have a blue Jeep?" Scott McCall will admit being a big time jock without the need for an inhaler would be nice. But Forks Highschool doesn't have the best athletics program. All the damn rain and snow most likely. Maybe there were some good indoor sportsd, maybe basketball. Nahhh he sucked at basketball. Oh well. Scott was drawn out of the brief idle thought as the others continued the dream speak. Looking between himself, Alice, and Stiles as Jacob describes the things they ought to have. Still not rich though, that sucked. "So you are saying that this is all wrong? How could you possibly know that? I mean why couldn't your dreams be wrong?" As for Alice knowing the future. Yup, hes got nothing. "Alice, have you like seen anything else? Is it like...Like, like...ahh man Stiles what is that when you think you remember doing something you know you haven't done before or something?" "It's called déjà vu, but that's not what this is." Alice answers Scott, looking from him to Jacob. "At least...I don't think that's what this is, exactly." The dream she had was pretty crazily specific, and it strikes her as odd that it doesn't bother her more than it does. Shouldn't this be freaking her out? But it's not. Everything is happening exactly as it did in the dream. "We've all been having a lot of trouble sleeping, but I don't think anybody else is having...these dreams." "Déjà vu happens after the fact, not ahead of time," Stiles answers, shaking his head. "It'd be impossible for her to know that we'd be here ahead of time... unless she actually did know ahead of time... which means, yep, prophetic dreams." His own brow is deeply furrowed at this point as he tries to assemble all the pieces, and then-- "Wait, a Jeep? Yes, I have a Jeep. What the hell does that have to do with anything? So, Scott's supposed to be an athlete, Alice is supposed to be sleeping better, and you know I have a Jeep?" He snorts, folding his arms across his chest. "So not impressed." Jacob rolls his eyes just a little at Stiles' dramatics, waving them off, and then looks to Alice. "I know you can trust your dreams. I know you see the truth about what's coming. I have no idea how I know, but it's true. Just like I know Scott's supposed to be a big athlete at school." Glancing again at Stiles, he shrugs some. "And you, it's mostly weird stuff. Like you're supposed to be figuring out something way more important than energy drink conspiracy theories or who some guy in a mask that runs around at night is." Scott McCall nods thoughtfully, déjà vu that was it. "So, you just see the future? I'm a really fast jock that doesn't need an inhaler...That Jason PETA guy is actually a nice rich guy that owns a club...and Stiles still has a jeep." He nudges Stiles. "You didn't get an upgrade in Jake world." He takes a shallow breath, as he can feel the familiar need to cough building. "Look I'd love to be a big time athlete. I always wanted to be. Tried out for every team I could think of ever since I was a kid. But asthma Jake, I can't really run, much less fast. I mean are we supposed to accept this just because you dreamt it? Alice can prove her dreams come true. Can you?" Alice looks almost like she's ready to speak up again, but then Jacob starts talking about conspiracy theories and... "Wait. Wait, there's a guy in a mask running around at night?" This is definitely news to her, but then she hasn't had the most restful week. Most of her time at night has been spent lying in bed not sleeping. And the bed feels new, so it certainly should be comfortable enough to sleep on! It just...isn't. Of course, having to explain to Jasper that he couldn't sleep in her bedroom was weird enough. Maybe he was having strange dreams! She looks, for a moment, a little hurt; she should have asked him, talked to him about this. She knows she can trust him. After all, who can you trust, if not your family? He's always been a little different. Absently, Alice looks right at Stiles. Huh. Maybe Jasper and Stiles would get along. Actually, she thinks, they'd probably get along really well. They both have distinctive interests and personalities so different from everyone else. They don't fit into the neat little pigeonhole that most of them do, not in the high school archetypes. She starts to grin a little bit to herself. Maybe they're even romantically compatible! Then she frowns. Why did she think that? Then she frowns a little deeper. Why does that feel really awkward to her now, somehow? "They call him the Port Angeles Vigilante," Stiles explains, folding his arms across his chest. "Or, on the sappier websites, the 'Night Angel.' He was first active up in Port Angeles, but he's been seen in Seattle, too. He's this guy who wears dark leather and a mask, fights off thugs and stuff. He's basically Batman, and I've been trying to figure out who he is, yeah." For obvious reasons. Well, obvious if you're Scott, anyway. "But what could possibly be cooler than that? I mean, maybe if he was secretly Superman or something, that'd be cooler, but otherwise..." He just shrugs. Jacob manages not to roll his eyes at Stiles' odd brand of fanboying, raising a hand and saying, "Sure, sure. Sounds definitely cool. But I think you're supposed to know the guy. Like, maybe you're friends or something. And I'm not sure what you are s'posed to be doing doing with your little bedroom crime lab, but for all I know you're helping him do his thing. The point is, none of you guys are living the lives you're supposed to have. They are supposed to be better, but something's missing. Something's missing from all our lives... and I think the only way we're gonna find it is if we all work together." Scott McCall looks conflicted at the idea. There is something to support bizzare goings ons. Future prediction for example. Jake seems sincere enough too. But it is all so far fetched. He sighs and shrugs some until Jacob mentions work. Then in a sudden panic he looks at his watch. "Crap! I wanted to get this plumbing fixed before Mom got home. Look I hope you are right about me Jake, because I really need to run now." He waves to both Jacob and Alice and shoots Stiles a please lets hurry look. The internet sucks up here and he has to google a lot of plumbing information yet. "So...Stiles is the Boy Wonder." Alice states it in a kind of dubious tone, but she isn't exactly doubting. It's just all a little new to her, but it has a kind of vague familiarity about it. Something like looking in a fogged mirror and not having enough light in the room to make out what is being seen. Her contemplation is shattered by Scott's outburst. It almost looks like she has to practically tear her gaze away from Jacob, still considering what he's said today and the implications it has if her dreams are accurate. But she turns her head to Scott and finally her eyes go along with it, settling onto him. "I'll drive you home," she offers, smiling sweetly again and almost looking like her usual self. Maybe the Alice she's supposed to be. "That way you won't have to run." It's an open invitation, obviously. As for Alice Cullen, she's spent more than enough time for one day in this little hardware store. Category:Log